Problem: If $x \odot y = 2x-7$ and $x \veebar y = 5x-y$, find $0 \odot (6 \veebar -5)$.
Explanation: We don't need to find $6 \veebar -5$ because $x \odot y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $0 \odot y$ $ 0 \odot y = (2)(0)-7$ $ \hphantom{0 \odot y} = -7$.